sketchpadfandomcom-20200214-history
Help:Content
The Six Pillars of Giving Birth to a Game Idea These are the Six' Pillars of Giving Birth to a Game Ideas'. They are supportive and well-known guidelines to help people create their game ideas. Laser.png|1. Brainstorm & write down everything on a topic.|link=http://sketchpad.wikia.com/wiki/Concerning_the_entire_wiki#editing|linktext=See more editing advice here. Faultline (action).png|2. Divide information based on topics. Wiki-background|3. Correct grammer mistakes|link=Special:NewPage Slideshow examples.jpg|4. Add links, pictures, and categories. Slide to repllace.jpg|5. Preview article and add a basic summary. Slideshow g i w logo.jpg|6. Post! ---- 1. Begin by brainstorming or writing down everything you can think of for a topic on a new approprietly named page *You can create as many game ideas as you like... Anything is allowed for creation except sexual content! *Be aware of where you put your article. When making a full game, clicking will work fine. But, since this is a games wiki, I would say make character articles subpages of the game articles. That way when people are browsing various game ideas they don't see random characters. 2. Divide information based on topics. Commonly, articles are divided into: introduction, story, gameplay, characters, enemies/bosses, trivia/quotes. *Use for headings and for sub headings. 3. Correct grammer mistakes *We do not want to do this for you too often. Mistakes happen, but that is what the preview button is for. We won't kill you, though, if you forget. ;) 4. Add links, pictures, bold the title, and add categories. *Every article must have links. Link to other games, characters, etc. Only link to a subject once. * pictures of what your game would look like. They could be screen shots, player art or sprites. On here it doesn't matter. *Titles must be bold, characters should have links, games should be italicized and linked to. *adding can be done at the bottom of the editor, near the publish and preview area. When making an article be sure to add categories that describe it. For right now, that would be would game system your game would potentially be for. 5. Preview article before posting. Add basic summaries of your ideas so people who browse them can understand. *The preview button is right beside the publish button. But previewing helps you find mistakes that you might have missed while editing a long article. 6. Post! *Click publish. Things to remember: *This wiki is on the internet, and everyone can see your work. Act sharp or don't act at all is what we're saying! *Have fun creating your articles! We wish the best of luck to you and everyone here. *Talk pages are for discussing content. Discussions are for the community portal and forum. Your personal talk page is another place to have conversations. This page was made to communicate with the rest of the wiki our standards and remove similar sections that would appear on the main page talk page where they shouldn't be. *Talk page comments should always be signed with ~~~~ or just ~~~ *Confused about anything? Contact Us! Category:Help